I'm You and You're Me
by Mistryl and Company
Summary: Leia's thinking she's seeing double, let me just put it this way, it has Luke in it. (Condsidering this is me that's not a surprise)
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and I am not making a single penny off this. Part 1 Han Solo took a step towards the table where his wife Leia Organa Solo was sitting along with Wedge Antilles and his wife. He frowned as he saw at a table a short ways away was a beautiful woman with long red gold hair and a blond man beside her. She leaned forward and kissed him then leaned back and laughed.  
  
Han shook his head and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He sat down next to Leia and whispered, "look at the next table over and tell me I'm seeing things."  
  
Leia gasped as she saw it, "is that Luke and Mara."  
  
"That's what it looks like."  
  
"Not possible Luke said he was at the Jedi academy besides half the time I swear Mara's trying to kill him."  
  
"What's the local gossip this time," Wedge asked them.  
  
"Look at that table."  
  
Wedge stared at Leia, "when did Luke start dating Mara Jade. I thought she still wanted to kill him."  
  
"No, that was before. I don't think she's going to kill him, yet."  
  
They sat through their lunch and went to go call Luke.  
  
"Luke? Where are you?"  
  
"On Yavin, Leia? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No Luke, there's nothing wrong." She stared at her brother. He was standing in the room in the temple that was used as a training hall. He had his lightsaber in hand and his shirt off. Kam was standing behind him with his lightsaber lit.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Goodbye."  
  
Luke Skywalker switched off the comm unit and shook his head. Leia was getting stranger everyday.  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
"Yeah Kam! I'm coming!"  
  
Leia shook her head and put in the number for the comm unit of the Jade's Fire just to be certain.  
  
"Leia, this better be good," Mara Jade growled.  
  
"Sorry wrong number."  
  
Mara stared at the blank screen and shook her head. Something was wrong with Leia. She dialed in the number to Luke's office on Yavin. She got a message saying he was out and left a message for him to call her back.  
  
Luke entered his office and dropped his lightsaber onto his desk and shot a look at his comm unit and the blinking light on it that meant there was a message. He wondered if it was Leia again. He pressed the button and a holo of Mara Jade appeared.  
  
"Hey Skywalker, I just got a call from your sister. Is she alright? She seemed a bit wierded out about something. You have any idea what's wrong with her? Has she finally lost it? Give me a call back if you ever find the time."  
  
Luke smiled and shook his head, so Leia had called Mara too. He wondered why. He punched in her number and was told to stay on the line. It was a while before she finally picked it up.  
  
"What's this about Jade, you ask me to call and then put me on hold for an hour?"  
  
"Hey Skywalker, your sense of humor is as dry as ever."  
  
"So Leia called you too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know what's going on. She seemed a bit strange to me too."  
  
"And that's quite a stretch seeing as you're insane."  
  
Luke cocked an eyebrow at her and his private comlink sounded. "Skywalker," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Master Skywalker, there is an argument that you must attend to on the landing platform."  
  
"I'll be right there Tionne." He turned back to the screen. "Sorry Mara, looks like I'll have to cut this conversation short."  
  
"See ya later Skywalker." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 Luke Skywalker was snoozing in the copilot's seat and Mara Jade gave a small smile as she saw her new husband. They were on their way back from their honeymoon. Luke shifted slightly and then blinked his eyes open. He sent a thought Mara's direction and she scowled at him.  
  
"We're coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes, we don't have time for that."  
  
Luke frowned at her, "you shouldn't have let me sleep that long."  
  
"I didn't think you needed to be woken up. We've had two weeks of that."  
  
Mara smirked at him and gave him a deep probing kiss then pulled away, "we'll continue this after we get rid of the extended family."  
  
The alarm for the exit from hyperspace went off and soon they had landed. They were met by Han and Leia as they came down the ramp. Luke frowned as he felt something through the Force but brushed it off.  
  
"... there's a state meeting tonight I was wondering if you could make it tonight. I know you just got back but we need you to attend. One of the diplomats from one of the planets on the outer rim. Luke, are listening to me at all."  
  
"What was that Leia?"  
  
"Don't worry Leia, we'll be there."  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but this diplomat insisted on it."  
  
"It's all right Leia."  
  
Several Hours Later . . .  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably in his suit. Mara had insisted on buying him some new clothes. The store clerk had looked strangely at him and Mara when they had entered and Mara had picked out the suit. He was standing beside Leia and he was waiting for Mara to show up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment Leia."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luke was sure something was wrong and he wondered why Mara hadn't shown up yet so he left and she showed up moments later. She took his arm and led him away. "Come along my dear, Stephens."  
  
"But . . ." Luke stuttered.  
  
"Nonsense Stephens, let us go onto the dance floor."  
  
"But_" Luke tried again but she never let him speak up. The woman certainly looked like Mara but he knew better than that. Mara smiled as she saw her husband, "oh there you are Luke, Leia told me you had left." She led him towards where Leia and Han were standing.  
  
"But, but I," The man named Stephens stuttered. He didn't know who this woman was but it wasn't his wife.  
  
"Come on Luke, if you didn't want to come tonight you should have paid attention to your sister."  
  
"But I_"  
  
"Luke quit fussing, it's not that bad. We can make up some way to amuse ourselves during this State Meeting.  
  
Stephens gave up and followed the woman without complaint he sat through the dinner and was soon introduced to a diplomat from Agamar. Stephens looked at her knowing this was his wife. Then he saw the man standing uncomfortably next to her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Luke said as he left and Stephens followed him until they were out of sight.  
  
"I thought Chief of State Organa Solo was joking when she said she mistook me for her brother but clearly it wasn't a joke."  
  
"No it wasn't," Luke growled. "I think I might just kill her one of these days."  
  
"Here's your chance, here they come."  
  
As they showed up behind them Mara frowned, "how are we going to be able to tell them apart this time?"  
  
"We'll make it easy for you since you couldn't tell us apart during this entire reception," Luke growled as he went to Mara's side.  
  
"Wait, we mixed you up?"  
  
"Yes," Stephens answered her.  
  
"So you're Leia's brother," the diplomat said. "No wonder."  
  
"No wonder what?"  
  
"We meet them a few years ago on Coruscant. We were having lunch and they were at the next table over, kissing and it almost gave Han a heart attack."  
  
"You thought it was us," Luke finished for her.  
  
"So I called you on Yavin just to make sure and then I called Mara on the Jade's Fire."  
  
"You could have told me what was going on," Mara said as she glanced sideways at Leia. "I called Luke..."  
  
"...and asked if you were on spice," Luke finished for her.  
  
Mara scowled at her husband, "you are Luke, right?"  
  
He just cocked an eyebrow at her not going to answer.  
  
"Next time we're at one of these state functions," Stephens said, "let's wear different suits."  
  
Leia laughed as she noticed both Luke and Stephens were both wearing the same suits.  
  
"No wonder the store clerk looked at me so strangely," Luke muttered. 


End file.
